kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 July 2015
23:58:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:58:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:59:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:03:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:04:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:06:25 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:54 *pets the all* 00:06:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:07:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:08:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:52 *Doesnt let him pet me and sits high on Cloud* 00:09:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:09:31 you no fun jj *sits in my tree nibbling a cookie* 00:10:07 You can't take the hint. 00:10:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:10:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:39 leave you alone got it 00:11:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:11:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:12:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:56 welp not that anyone really cares ima just leave 00:13:34 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:13:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:15:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:15:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:16:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:17:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:51 i started watching boomdocks,its very funny 00:17:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:18:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:26 Lots of people say it's funny 00:18:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:18:36 We have a boondocks fun center here 00:18:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:00 will its is very funny 00:19:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:19:30 Is it on yt?? 00:19:43 *shrugs* 00:19:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:20:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:21:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:22:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:23:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:23:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:23:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:24:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:03 wb kuru 00:25:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:25:16 kuru e-e 00:25:22 /me pulls jj to me* 00:25:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:25:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:26:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:02 Bruuhh- oh my hello gorgeous*winks at Skar* 00:27:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:28:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:21 *sits alone* 00:28:43 /me sails off on my pirate boat* 00:29:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:29:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:24 We see 00:29:30 Weeee * 00:29:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:29:54 **eats out of jjs fridge while she's gone* 00:30:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:02 My fridge D: 00:32:03 *eats Jj fridge whole* 00:32:09 *disappears* 00:32:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:22 teen you better run,or im going to gut you like the bottom feeder you are 00:32:50 RIP fridge T^T 00:33:22 *the fridge reappears next to Jj* 00:33:53 :o 00:34:22 *mumbles darkly to myself like I'm possessed* I have no family 00:35:14 ....now to be sadist and kill children for satan 00:35:17 e.e 00:35:52 *slits a bunch of childrens throats and hangs them up on a tree on a rope* 00:36:11 I.e 00:36:31 Hail Satan 00:37:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:51 *creepy music like that from Halo plays* 00:38:26 *Suddenly blades come out from the ground and hit a city exploding* 00:39:03 here coco 00:40:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:14 /me sails off on my pirate boat with coco* 00:40:16 night everyone 00:40:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:20 Nighty 00:40:23 <3 00:40:28 I'm going to go too 00:40:34 Got stuff to do 00:40:34 Night skart 00:40:37 skar * 00:40:38 Byee 00:40:42 Cya jj 00:41:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:50:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:58:37 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:21 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:51 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:01:14 Wb jj 01:02:52 Thanks 01:03:01 Jj http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki_talk:RfA 01:03:12 This Junior Admin wants Admin so bad 01:03:18 But she isn't eligible 01:03:44 (epic) 01:03:46 Hehehehe 01:04:13 She needs 1500 mainspace edits to even be eligible to be a applicant for it 01:04:19 She has like.. 400 01:04:22 xD 01:10:04 Woops my bad Jj she only has 249 edits 01:10:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:21:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:21:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:23:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:25:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:27 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:34:29 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:36:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:37:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:37:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:38:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:40:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:45:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:59:47 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:25:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:33 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:39:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:54:54 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 03:55:01 hello! 03:55:04 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 03:55:06 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 03:55:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:55:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:56:58 hows it going? 04:04:24 Good :) 04:31:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 04:32:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 04:39:37 thats good 04:41:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:48:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 04:49:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 04:51:36 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 04:58:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 04:58:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:04:31 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 05:04:49 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 05:08:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:09:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:38:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:38:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 05:48:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 05:49:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:08:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:09:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:15:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:15:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:15:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:15:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:16:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 06:16:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 06:17:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:48:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:00:22 Wow I'm the only active just administrator left. 21:00:32 well you see 21:03:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 21:03:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 21:04:35 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:04:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:07:20 gives kuru some cake * 21:09:21 *doesnt eat* 21:09:57 kuru why you like this o.o 21:10:03 what is there in your mind 21:10:11 Nothing 21:10:42 than why act like this >. > 21:10:54 its not fun if you act like this 21:11:05 *shrugs* 21:14:15 now dont worry bro be happy :3 21:16:44 Eh 21:19:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:19:20 jo jj 21:19:21 Hi jj 21:19:24 Yo 21:19:26 Hey 21:20:58 *pulls collar over mouth* 21:21:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:22:28 kuru dont be a grumpy cat >.> 21:24:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:42 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:25:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:51 yo org 21:26:10 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:26:10 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:15 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 21:26:16 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:03 I like how Org joins shortly after. 21:27:08 So ghetto and ratchet of him. 21:28:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:30:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:36:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:38:06 DEAAAD 21:38:18 YEAH 21:38:51 YEAH 21:39:00 MAX GET ME A SODA 21:39:02 NOW 21:39:05 lol 21:39:10 AND WHAT WE GONNA DO ABOUT IT 21:41:34 *sighs softly and zips up Akatsuki robe* 21:41:55 kuru be happy again O_O 21:43:23 What's wrong wif ma twin? 21:44:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:45:35 Eh 21:46:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:49:06 kuru is grumpy jj DX 21:49:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:50:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:50:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:48 Best is to let him cool off Maxy. 21:52:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:53:35 bro DX 21:57:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:57:31 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:00:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:39 dead chat DX 22:04:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:04:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:09:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:19 hey skar 22:09:53 hi 22:10:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:10:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:52 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 22:11:53 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:45 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 22:12:53 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:13:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:13:05 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 22:13:50 SKAR <3 22:14:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:15:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:15:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:16:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:16:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:17:24 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 22:17:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:18:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:19:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:19:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:19:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:20:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:20:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:22:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:22:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:23:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:24:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:27:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:32:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:45 -!- Reborn-kun has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:50 -!- Reborn-kun has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:21 Hey 22:34:31 Everyone Good Afternoon 22:34:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:34:38 vooooooooooooooi reborn 22:34:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:37 i wish i had a headset now than i could really scream that trough the headset XD 22:35:55 Yo 22:35:57 Lol 22:36:04 REBORN 22:36:06 hi 22:36:12 TEEN 22:36:14 Hey 22:37:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:37:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:36 but you already know that reborn from hitman reborn one of the funnyst scene 22:37:37 XD 22:37:40 *breathes softly* 22:37:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:37:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:37:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:01 Hey Kuru 22:38:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:38:18 *waves lightly* 22:38:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:38:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:42 or how ryo fights against a bear with a game XD 22:38:43 You alright there? 22:38:51 he is not reborn DX 22:39:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:02 hm.. 22:40:02 i try to make him mroe happy but it didnt work even his own bro cant do a thing DX 22:40:27 kuru pain is greater than ours 22:40:28 *tosses kuru a senzu* 22:40:58 you GET IT AVI 22:41:00 *the bean gets blown back* 22:41:00 XD 22:41:20 srry this is not the time to joke around 22:41:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:41:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:09 kuru you gonna put that smile on your face or im gonna tickel you until your happy O_O 22:42:14 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:42:45 beans beans the magic fruit the more you eat the more toot 22:43:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:43:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:44:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:45:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:45:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:01 Nice Rhyme Sis 22:46:04 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:13 X3 22:46:15 thank chu 22:46:26 best madara amv ever https://youtu.be/_Y3I7q5OS-4?list=RD_Y3I7q5OS-4 22:48:14 Is Hunter x Hunter good? 22:48:18 yes 22:48:19 yes 22:48:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:48:21 wow 22:48:23 XD 22:48:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:30 I watched the first episode today. 22:48:38 its awesome jj 22:48:51 /me sits with my hisoka plush* 22:48:58 hisoka is awesoem XD 22:49:10 Hunter X hunter is amazing 22:49:24 he is my seccont favor caracter that insane bastart 22:49:46 Its one of the best anime out there I recommend you continue Jj 22:49:51 Alright. 22:49:52 but all time best is meruem and not becaus he is overpowert but his story is just awesome 22:50:10 its a pitty hxh is so underathet 22:50:32 AND IT HAS ONLY 2 FILLERS (omg) 22:51:17 it has no fillers 22:51:29 Fillers? 22:51:54 Fillers 22:52:03 I'm watching it on Netfix (epic) 22:52:06 Are small little stories in between arcs 22:52:31 Their mostly only anime exclusive 22:52:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:52:42 just 2 reborn 22:53:19 yea and one side story in the ant arc 22:53:22 i belief 22:53:34 best arc ever the ant arc ^^ 22:54:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:55:34 killiua is better than sasugay XD 22:55:58 in strength idlk 22:56:03 -!- Reborn-kun has left Special:Chat. 22:56:15 remember he is only 12 22:56:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:19 damn he left >. > 22:56:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:56:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:04 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 22:57:04 thank chu 22:57:05 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:28 mails im going to rename you to 99th-generation Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth 22:57:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:57:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:08 -!- Reborn-kun has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:22 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 22:59:28 *hits head against wall* 23:00:24 -!- Reborn-kun has left Special:Chat. 23:38:11 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:38:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:39:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:39:08 !tell HypercaneTeen hi 23:39:08 Skarletscarab: I will tell HypercaneTeen your message the next time I see him. 23:39:09 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:30 Oh my Skar o///o 23:39:39 mw ha ha ha 23:39:49 (lick) (skar) <3 23:39:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:40:06 *purrs* 23:40:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:40:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:49 (lick) (lick) (lick) (lick) 23:41:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:41:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:41:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:42:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:42:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:43:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:43:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:44:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:44:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:44:58 ow...*still hitting head against wall*( 23:45:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:45:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:46:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:46:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:47:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:24 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:14 !tell Hypercane Bot hello 23:51:14 Skarletscarab: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see him. 23:51:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:51:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:57 Bbl :3 23:52:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:53:20 NO 23:53:23 YOU GET BACK HERE 23:53:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:53:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:54:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 13